Kyle Broflovski: Broken Spirited
by bluewveryn555
Summary: This is a follow-up to the events of Ginger Cow, and it shows just how broken Kyle is after having been tricked by Cartman, and having put up with the latter's abuse for nothing.
1. Kyle Broflovski: Broken Spirited

**Hello everyone, this is my first post. Note that since this is my first one, it's bound to have mistakes in it, but that's what writing is for, learning from them.**

**This is a bit of South Park fanfiction that I have written.**

**Note that this is a fan continuation of the episode Ginger Cow, which aired last November. I did not like that episode at all, and Kyle being my favorite character only made it worse. **

**This is the first chapter of a story that will focus on Kyle after the events of Ginger Cow.**

**And like I said, this is my first one, so it's probably not my best effort, but it's good all the same.**

* * *

KYLE BROFLOVSKI: BROKEN SPIRITED

A broken-spirited Kyle Broflovski stood alone, staring into empty space, with whipped-cream all over his face, and having just been abused by Eric Cartman, who had just gotten away with a prank that he had pulled, and with torturing Kyle. Kyle wiped his face off as his eyes began to water.

"I can't believe it," he said in a voice that was becoming a scream. "I can't believe that I put up with Cartman's abuse for nothing, NOTHING!"

Kyle decided what to do next, he was going to go home and apologize to his mother for insulting her earlier, although it was done because Cartman had blackmailed Kyle into doing it. Wiping his eyes, Kyle swallowed and then began to head home to set things right with his mother. On the way, Kyle was thinking to himself about what he was going to be doing about Cartman.

"That fatass has gone too far," he thought to himself, "He's really going to get it, I swear it!"

But it wasn't getting back at Cartman that Kyle was thinking about; he was worried as to whether or not his mother would still love him after he had insulted her. As he walked home, the words that Kyle had used to insult his mother kept ringing in his head. "You're a fat skank, and your tits belong in a morgue." The more that Kyle walked, the more the words rang. The more the words rang, the more it tormented him. As he walked through town, Kyle became more depressed as he thought more about everything that Cartman had done to him recently. Cartman always targeted Kyle due to the latter's Jewish faith, but what Cartman had recently done to Kyle was among the worst things that ever could have happened to Kyle.

It wasn't long before Kyle reached his home. Clearing his throat, he opened the door and went inside. Kyle's mother, Sheila Broflovski was sitting in the living room, when her son walked in, barely holding back tears.

"Mom," Kyle said sheepishly. "I want to say something…"

Sheila looked up.

"What Kyle?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," replied Kyle. "I'm sorry for insulting you earlier; I didn't mean too, I'm sorry!"

Unable to control himself any longer, Kyle broke down and collapsed to the floor, sobbing his eyes out. Sheila was concerned.

"Bubbe," she said. "What's wrong, why are you crying?"

She tried to get him to stop crying, but he wouldn't, until finally, Kyle lifted his head up and looked at his mother.

"It's Cartman," he cried. "He blackmailed me into doing it, oh mom I'm so sorry!"

Kyle buried his face into Shelia's arm and continued crying, just then, Kyle's father, Gerald, and his little brother Ike entered the room.

"What's wrong Kyle?" asked a stunned Gerald.

Sheila looked over her husband.

"Wait Gerald," she said. "I'm busy at the moment."

Gerald and Ike stood watching as Sheila was trying to get her son to calm down.

"Oh, Kyle," Shelia said as she rubbed her son's back in an attempt to comfort him. "Don't worry about the earlier insult, now what's wrong?"

Kyle looked up.

"Cartman forced me to suck farts in order to maintain peace in the Middle East," he sniffed. "Then he forced me to insult you, saying that if I did, peace would be maintained, but it was all just a stupid prank that he was pulling, so everything I did was all for NOTHING!"

Shelia continued comforting her son when it was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Gerald as he walked towards the door.

Gerald opened the door, and there stood two of Kyle's friends, Stan Marsh and Kenny McCormick.

"Mr. Broflovski," said Stan. "Can we speak to Kyle?"

Gerald looked back at the living room listening to Kyle's cries, and then looked at the boys.

"No," he replied.

"But we need to see him, it's very important!" Stan protested.

"Yes it is!" said Kenny with his voice muffled by his parka.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you can't," Gerald said. "It doesn't look like he's in good enough of a state to see anybody."

Stan and Kenny were beginning to leave when…

"Dad!" Kyle yelled from the other room. "Let them in, they can come in!"

Kenny and Stan entered the house and went straight to the living room, where Kyle was still crying on his mother's shoulder.

"Kyle, Kyle!" Stan said.

Upon hearing Stan's voice, Kyle raised his head; his eyes were red from crying.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I've come to apologize," Stan replied. "Apologize for being a dick to you for the recent events."

Kyle wiped his eyes and walked over to his best friend.

"Don't be sorry Stan," said Kyle. "If you want to be angry, be angry at Cartman, he blackmailed me into doing it!"

Stan gave Kyle a hug, while Kenny gave Kyle a pat on the back.

"We know now too," Stan said. "Cartman was just pulling a stupid prank."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Gerald interrupted. "What's all going on here, I don't quite understand this."

"It's a long story," said Kyle, "I probably won't have time to explain it all tonight.

"No you will," said Stan. "Our parents gave us permission to stay over with you as long as we want."

Kyle wiped his eyes again.

"Okay everyone," he said in a flat voice "Sit down and listen to what I have to say."

To be continued…


	2. Pale And Sick

As Kyle and his parents, joined by Stan, Kenny, and Ike sat down in the living room, Kyle began to explain his story.

"Cartman tricked me," he said. "He tricked me into sucking his farts, and he tricked me into insult you, mom."

Sheila leapt up from her chair.

"Whatwhatwhaaat?!" she exclaimed, now that she had a better grasp of the situation.

"Oh, but it gets better," Kyle continued. "he said that if did these, peace in the Middle East would be maintained, but ultimately, it turns out that it was just some stupid prank that he thought would be fun to pull on me just because I'm a Jew."

Stan and Kenny went over to Kyle to give him a pat on the back.

"Don't worry Kyle," said Stan. "We'll see to it that Cartman doesn't give you any trouble about this."

"We sure will!" agreed Kenny.

Kyle sighed.

"Thank you Stan and Kenny," he said. "But I'm afraid about going back to school tomorrow, I'm afraid that Cartman and the other kids will rip on me for the events that I was put through."

Stan rubbed the pom-pom on the top of his hat.

"Kyle," he said. "As troubling as this may be, you shouldn't let Cartman beat you like this."

Kyle got a surprised look on his face.

"What?" he asked.

"Cartman may have been a dick to you," he said. "But that doesn't mean that you still can't beat him."

Kyle suddenly got out of his chair.

"That's right," he said. "Why should that fatass get away with making a fool out of me?"

Interestingly, Gerald and Sheila didn't react to Kyle using a dirty word; instead, they felt proud that their son was actually feeling better about the situation. Sheila rose from her chair.

"Bubbe, you've been through so much," she said. "I'll make some dinner; your friends are welcome to join us."

"Thank you Mrs. Broflovski," said Stan.

"Thank you too," replied Kenny.

* * *

During dinner, Kyle didn't speak very much, only speaking when spoken too. Although he somewhat was feeling better about the situation, he was still worried about going to school the next day. He also ate his food very slowly and in a very odd manner, and he was also the last one at the table to finish eating.

After dinner, Gerald and Shelia told the boys that they were going to go out to get Kyle some medication for his state, and to look after Ike. After Kyle's parents left, Stan looked up at the clock.

"I almost forget, it's almost time for Terrance and Phillip to be on!" he exclaimed.

The boys were big fans of Terrance and Phillip, but Kyle was appearing a bit out of it.

"Come on Kyle," said Stan. "Me and Kenny are going to watch Terrance and Phillip."

Kyle thought about it.

"Okay," he replied. "I could use a good laugh."

The episode that was on TV was a repeat of an earlier episode.

"Here's a man's fart for ya," said Phillip as he farted and laughed.

"God no!" Terrance laughed.

Kenny and Stan were laughing along with the comedic duo, but Kyle wasn't laughing. Instead, he was just staring at the television with a pale and sick look on his face.

"Oh, Phillip, your anthrax has given me colon cancer!" Terrance laughed again.

Stan and Kenny kept laughing while Kyle kept looking pale and sick.

"Ey! There's some anthrax over there!" laughed Terrance as he farted.

"Oh no!" laughed Philip.

After laughing at that joke, Kenny looked over at Kyle, who looked even more pale and sickly. Upon seeing Kyle, Kenny poked Stan to get his attention. When he saw Kyle, Stan looked very surprised.

"Kyle, what's wrong?" he asked.

At first Kyle didn't say anything, but then, his face turned even more pale and sickly before finally, he lost it.

"Oh god!" he yelled. "Turn it off! Turn it off!"

"Kyle?!" Stan cried.

"I'm going to be sick! I'm going to be sick!" Kyle screamed as he got up and ran out of the room and headed towards the bathroom, Kenny followed him.

"Jesus Christ, dude!" Stan exclaimed as he turned off the TV and followed Kenny out of the room.

They entered the bathroom just as Kyle was beginning to throw up.

"Kyle! Kyle!" Stan yelled as he ran over to his friend. "What's the hell's going on, are you okay?!"

Kyle finished throwing up, but he coughed and hacked for about twenty seconds before he could speak again.

"I'm alright Stan," he grumbled. "It's just, Terrance and Phillip…"

"What's the matter Kyle?" he asked. "You love Terrance and Phillip, but this is the first time that I've seen you or any of us actually get sick at the sight of them."

Kyle coughed again.

"I think it has to do with me sucking Cartman's farts," he said. "But for some reason, Terrance and Phillip gave me extreme nausea."

"Kenny," said Stan. "You stay here with Kyle while I go to get him white soda."

"Okay." Kenny replied.

* * *

"Hang on Kyle," said Stan. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

About five to ten minutes later, Stan returned with a liter of Sprite. He poured some in a glass and got a plastic straw. Once the drink was ready, he took it to Kyle, who was lying on the sofa.

"Here Kyle," he said. "Drink this."

Kyle leaned up and took the glass in his hand; he bent the straw and took a slow slurp.

"Thanks Stan," he said. "There's nothing that beats nausea more than white soda, although it's not Zip Cola."

The boys talked for about 30 minutes before Kyle's parents came home with the medicine.

"Kyle," said Shelia. "We've got you some medication."

Kyle finished his drink and got up.

"I'm going to bed now," he said. "I could use the sleep after everything I've been through."

"Before you go to bed, Kyle." said Gerald. "You should take two of these pills; they will help you feel better."

"Okay, Dad." Kyle said. "I'll be sure to take them."

As Kyle went upstairs to get ready for bed, Kenny and Stan got ready to leave.

"Good night Kyle," said Stan. "Hope you get better."

"So do I," replied Kyle, "and tomorrow, I must do what I can to address this problem."

"We will too, Kyle." Stan said with a sign of hope. "Kenny and I will be with you all the way."

"You're damn right we will!" added Kenny.

"Thank you, Stan, thank you, Kenny," said Kyle. "And good night.

After Kenny and Stan left, Kyle went upstairs to the bathroom to take a bath and brush his teeth. After finishing his bath and brushing his teeth, he popped two of the pills that his parents bought him into his mouth, and then washed them down with some water. Then he went into his room and got into bed. Shortly after he got into bed, Sheila came in to kiss her son goodnight.

"Oh, Kyle," said Sheila. "Are you still be troubled by that insult earlier?"

"Yes I am," he said. "I shouldn't have believed Cartman, he made me do it."

"It's okay, bubbe," she replied, giving her son a hug. "I'm more concerned about your mental health than you insulting me."

Kyle hugged his mother.

"Oh mom, I'm worried about going to school tomorrow." He sniffed.

Sheila hugged her son back.

"Kyle," she said. "Everything will be okay; just don't let Eric beat you."

Kyle hugged her again.

"Thanks Mom," he replied. "And I love you."

"I love you too, Kyle," Sheila answer back.

"Good night, Mom." Kyle concluded.

"Good night, Kyle." Sheila said, kissing her son on the forehead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stan and Kenny were walking back to their houses. As Stan reached the walkway to his house, he looked at Kenny.

"Boy Kenny," he said. "This is pretty f-ed up right here!"

"Yeah," replied Kenny.

"I mean that everything that Kyle did this evening," Stan continued, "Cartman really must have been a dick to him."

Kenny nodded in agreement as Stan looked down and kicked the ground.

"I mean," he continued, "I wish I would haven't been so hard on him when all this was happening, if I hadn't, I could have helped him out."

After a fifteen second period of silence, Stan looked up at Kenny.

"Well Kenny, I gotta go," he said. "Tomorrow, we must try our hardest to help Kyle."

"Good night, Stan." Said Kenny.

With a last goodnight, Stan went up the walkway and up to the front door of his house. Kenny watched him go inside. After Stan closed the door, Kenny turned and began walking towards his house, thinking about what he was going to be doing to help his friend, Kyle.

* * *

Kyle started off with a sleepless night, he could still hear what he called his mother ringing in his head, and he was still worried about what was going to happen at school the next day. Well it was understandable, if anybody had gone through what he had gone through, it would be hard to not worry about it.

After spending over an hour tossing and turning in pain over everything that he had put up with, he finally fell asleep.

To be continued…


	3. School Day 1

The next morning, Kyle woke up feeling exhausted. He was still worried about what was going to happen at school, but he knew what had to be done, he could not let Cartman have the last word, he just had to beat his nemesis, but he wasn't sure how he could.

After getting ready, Kyle packed up his things and went to the school bus stop where Stan and Kenny where waiting for him.

"Hello Kyle," said Stan.

"Hello Stan, hello Kenny," replied Kyle.

"Hello Kyle," said Kenny.

"Are you feeling better this morning?" Stan asked.

Kyle nodded and then looked around when he saw that Cartman was not present.

"Hey, where's Cartman?" Kyle asked.

"I guess he's running a little late," Stan replied.

"Well that's good," said Kyle. "I'm not ready to face him yet."

After waiting for a few minutes, Cartman finally did show up. When he arrived, Cartman ignored Kenny and Stan and went straight to Kyle. Cartman was disliked by most of the kids in South Park Elementary, and Kyle was no exception. Kyle was frequently the target of Cartman's anti-Semitism, and Kyle in turn would insult Cartman about his weight. Kyle had put up with Cartman's insults and abuse countless time before, but what would follow would be among the worst tensions that they had ever reached.

"Hello Kyle," Cartman said with a very nasty smile on his face. "How's my favorite Jew doing today?"

Kyle said nothing.

"Oh, do you want some more of my farts?" Cartman asked.

"No," Kyle said.

"Come on Kyle," Cartman said. "I thought you loved them!"

"No!" Kyle snapped. "I don't, so shut up!"

"You've got sand in your vagina," Cartman taunted. "I knew it, it came back!"

"Shut – your – goddamned – mouth!" Kyle cried in a voice that was rapidly become a scream. "You fat f-!"

"Don't call me fat you Jew motherf-er!" Cartman retored.

Stan and Kenny intervened to stop the fight.

"Cartman, Kyle, just shut up!" Stan snapped. "I can see the school bus coming."

"Stupid Jew," Cartman finished.

"Fatass!" Kyle snapped back.

As the bus pulled up, the boys got on and sat down in their usual seats. None of the boys said a word to each other on the ride to school. Following the confrontation with Cartman that had just occurred, Kyle began to feel discouraged again. When the bus arrived at school, the boys were the last ones off. Without saying a word, Kyle walked up to the front door of the school, fearing what would be awaiting him when he entered.

* * *

When the boys got to their lockers, three other kids came over to Kyle.

"Hello Kyle," one of them said in an odd voice. "Have you been enjoying Cartman's farts today?"

Kyle looked up at them, but he didn't say anything.

"Come on, Kyle." the kid said again. "Why aren't you doing it, we _know _how much you love to suck Cartman's farts."

While this was going on, Cartman was watching from a distance, and chuckling to himself. When the bell rang for class to start, the three boys taunting Kyle ran off down the hall as quickly as they could, and laughing at Kyle at the same time. Kyle picked up his books and walked to his class. Cartman got to the classroom first, and stood by the door to wait for the other kids. When Kyle walked through the door, Cartman put his foot out and tripped him, causing Kyle to fall and drop his books.

"Oh look," he said in a very childlike voice. "The poor Jew dropped his books!"

Kyle ignored Cartman and began picking his books up, but just as he had them all picked up, Cartman kicked them over again.

"Oh silly me!" Cartman laughed. "I didn't mean it, Kyle."

Just then, Stan Marsh's girlfriend, Wendy Testaburger entered the room.

"Eric," she said. "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing," replied Cartman. "Just helping Kyle pick up his books."

Wendy had previously beaten up Cartman when the latter wouldn't stop making jokes about Wendy's presentations about breast cancer. So upon seeing Wendy, Cartman realized that if he kept this up, then he would probably get beat up again for antagonizing her boyfriend's best friend. After Kyle picked up all his books, he took his seat and waited for class to begin. It wasn't long before the teacher, Mr. Garrison arrived.

"Okay children," said Mr. Garrison as he picked up a piece of chalk. "We're going to begin today with some math problems."

The children took out some paper and pencils to write down the problems.

"Now," said Mr. Garrison as he wrote on the chalkboard. "What's the answer to 8 times 9?

Craig Tucker raised his hand.

"Yes Craig?" Mr. Garrison asked.

"70?" Craig replied.

"Okay," said Mr. Garrison. "Now let's try someone else, someone who isn't a retard."

Craig gave Mr. Garrison the middle finger in response.

Kyle raised his hand.

"Kyle?" Garrison said.

"The answer is 72," Kyle said.

"That's right, Kyle, the answer is 72," Mr. Garrison replied.

Throughout most of class, Cartman wasn't taking notes; he was instead writing a little something for Kyle. When the bell rang for lunch, he dropped the paper on Kyle's desk and bolted out the door really quickly. Kyle opened the paper; it was a badly drawn picture of Kyle wearing blue and white pajamas, and behind barbed wire. Apparently this was supposed to represent Kyle being part of the Holocaust. This wasn't out of character for Cartman, as at one point, he tried to start his own Holocaust. Kyle ripped the paper into shreds and tossed it into the trashcan. Then he left the classroom for lunch.

* * *

In the lunchroom, Cartman got his food, but he didn't start eating. Instead, he put his food down on a table and stood by the kitchen door. Kyle came through, and Cartman tripped him again. Kyle fell down, dropping his food all over the floor.

"Boy Kyle," Cartman taunted. "I knew that Jews were clumsy, but this is silly."

Kyle glared at Cartman.

"What's wrong, Jew boy?" Cartman taunted again. "Are you gonna cry?!"

"Stop it, Cartman," said Stan, who was just coming out of the kitchen with his food.

Cartman gave Stan a dirty look before going to eat his lunch. Kyle picked up the food that he had dropped.

"Here," said Stan, holding his trey up. "Would you like my lunch, Kyle?"

Kyle looked surprised.

"But won't you get hungry?" he asked.

"Nah," said Stan. "I ate a huge breakfast this morning, I'll be fine."

Kyle took Stan's trey.

"Thank you, Stan," he replied.

"Come on, me and Kenny will sit with you." Stan continued.

"As far away from Cartman as possible," Kyle concluded.

Kyle smiled a little as he, Stan, and Kenny sat down for lunch. Stan didn't mind that he didn't have anything to eat, as he was still full from the huge breakfast that he had had earlier that morning.

* * *

After school, Kyle collected all of his belongings and packed up to leave. As Kyle began walking towards the exit, a fifth grade student came up to him.

"Hey Kyle," the fifth grader said. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Kyle asked.

"Cartman told me to tell you," said the fifth grader. "That your mom is a fat skank."

Upon hearing this, those words began to ring in Kyle's head once more.

"No she isn't!" snapped Kyle.

"Oh yes she is," the fifth grader said. "You said it to her yourself remember?"

Kyle stood there with an enraged look on his face.

"I gotta go," said the fifth grade student. "Cartman sends his regards."

Kyle stormed down the hallway and headed for the front door, stopping at a drinking fountain along the way to get some water in an attempt to calm himself down. After finishing his drink, Kyle headed for the door. As he walked outside, he fell down again, he looked behind him, and sure enough, there was Eric Cartman, grinning like a lunatic, he had tripped him yet again.

"Jesus Christ, Kyle!" Cartman laughed gleefully. "How many times are you going to fall when you go through a door?"

Kyle didn't answer, he just stared defiantly at his nemesis.

"Sorry I can't help you up," said Cartman. "I have to go home, unlike you Jews, I've got important things to do, good-bye!"

Kyle felt depressed, he got up and kick the ground with fury. Just then, Stan and Kenny came outside. Upon seeing Kyle, they ran over to him.

"Kyle, are you alright?" said Stan as he helped pick up the books.

"Yeah," said Kyle bitterly. "But that fatass tripped me again."

"Yeah," said Stan. "Wendy told me and Kenny about him tripping you at the start of class, and we saw him do it during lunch."

Stan handed Kyle his books.

"I guess it's that after pulling that stupid ass prank on me," said Kyle. "Cartman now believes that he is free to belittle and harass me at any chance that he gets."

* * *

As Kyle went back to his house, Stan and Kenny went with him for support. When they reached Kyle's house, Kyle had something more to say to his friends.

"Stan, Kenny," he said. "You aren't getting tired of having to cheer me up are you?"

Stan and Kenny looked at each other.

"Of course not," replied Stan. "You're our best friend."

"You got that right, Stan!" said Kenny.

"Thank you guys," said Kyle. "See you tomorrow I guess."

"Yes, see you tomorrow." Said Stan.

"Goodbye Kyle," Kenny said.

Kenny and Stan watched Kyle go into his house. After that, they turned and went to their houses to retire for the day.

To be continued…


	4. School Day 2

**Before you read this next entry, read this following statement.**

**All of you who are wondering as to why I have so much Cartman hatred, let me tell you something. **

**I'm not bashing anybody who likes Cartman, as the show would not be the same without him, but the reason that I have a lot of hate for him is because of things he does to Kyle.**

**This is what I am planning on doing. I will find a way to avert this Cartman hatred. Stay tuned for future stories.**

**This one is shorter than my previous two, but I still believe I did a good job with it.**

* * *

The next day, Kyle got to the bus stop before any other of the boys did. He hoped that Stan or Kenny would show up next. But much to his displeasure, Cartman showed up.

"Hi Kyle," said Cartman.

"Hello, Cartman," replied Kyle.

"Did you sleep well?" Cartman asked.

Kyle looked surprised, Cartman had very seldom asked about how he was actually doing.

"About as well as could be expected." Kyle replied.

"Okay, Kyle," replied Cartman.

Just then, Stan and Kenny arrived to join the group.

"Oh you guys," said Cartman. "Would you like to hear a joke?"

"No," said the other boys all at once.

"Okay, okay, here it goes," Cartman continued. "What's the difference between a Jew and a canoe?"

Stan and Kenny just shrugged their shoulders while Kyle began to get upset.

"A canoe tips!" Cartman finished!

Cartman laughed and laughed, but the other boys didn't laugh. Kyle began to get upset.

"You just had to say that didn't you, Cartman?" he snapped.

"Hey, come on, Kyle," Cartman said. "It's funny."

"No it isn't" said Stan.

"Yes it is!" Cartman snapped.

Just then, the school bus arrived. The boys got on, and like the previous day, they didn't speak to each other on the ride to school.

* * *

When they reached school, they still didn't say anything to each other, as they got ready for class. When they reached their classroom, they sat down and still did not say anything to each other. In fact, school itself seemed to go by very slowly. It wasn't until lunch that things really began to heat up. At lunch, Kyle got his food and joined Butters, Stan, and Kenny.

"Hey Kyle," said Butters. "How are you feeling today, has Cartman been giving you any trouble?"

"Yes, Butters," replied Kyle. "Do you want to help me get back at him?"

"No, no," Butters replied. "I can't beat up Cartman for you or anything like that, I'd get grounded."

"I didn't mean it like that," said Kyle. "I meant-

"Sorry, Kyle." Butters interrupted. "If I do anything against Cartman, my parents would probably find out, and they'd ground me."

Just then, Cartman came by, with something to tell Kyle.

"Hey Kyle, I almost forget to tell you something very important," he said.

Kyle turned his head and looked at him with a look of displeasure on his face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Your mom is a fat Jew skank," Cartman said.

"Don't call my mom a skank, fatass!" Kyle snapped.

"Don't call me fat you Jew, son of a bitch!" Cartman snapped back.

"Eric, Kyle," said a voice.

Kyle and Cartman looked up to see the school counselor, Mr. Mackey, who had just happened to be walking by.

"Boys," he said. "Stop the arguments, m'kay? Arguments are bad m'kay?"

Kyle and Cartman backed off as Mr. Mackey walked away. Before Cartman went off, he looked at Kyle one last time, gave him a dirty look, and then went over to another table.

Cartman was still enjoying himself enormously following the recent prank that he pulled on Kyle. And it was just as Kyle had predicted, following the prank, Cartman would taunt and mock Kyle again at every available opportunity he got. In the past, he had ripped on Kyle numerous times for being Jewish, but this time, he had reached a new height as far as insulting and tormenting Kyle had went.

* * *

After school, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny were the last ones to leave, save for Cartman, who had one last thing to give to Kyle.

"Here Kyle," said Cartman as he handed Kyle an envelope, "Here's a little present for you."

Cartman hurried away as Kyle and the other boys watched him run off. Kyle opened the envelope. It contained another one of Cartman's bad drawings, this time, it was of Kyle sucking another one of Cartman's farts, and below it was a swastika, apparently a reference to the time when Cartman tried to start his own Holocaust.

"What's on the paper?" Stan asked.

Kyle showed him. Stan and Kenny didn't say anything, but they both agreed that Cartman was going too far with his anti-Semitism towards Kyle. Kyle quickly snatched the paper from Stan and Kenny and ripped it half.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down dude!" said a now surprised Stan.

"I don't know if I can take much more of this," said Kyle. "He is ripping on me at every single opportunity I get, even when I try to be nice to him, he still rips on me."

"Well," said Stan. "There's not much more we can do, considering that he's gone off home, I guess we'll just have to try again tomorrow."

Kyle suddenly got an idea.

"That's what I'll do," he said. "I'll be nice to him, even if he is still a dick to me, because maybe it will change him into being nice to me."

"That's not a bad idea," said Stan. "I might work."

"It just might!" said Kenny.

"Alright," said Kyle, "When we come back next week, I'll try it."

To be continued...


	5. The Weekend Dilemma

**Hello again everyone, I'm really on a roll with these.**

**And also, I plan to address the problem with my Cartman hatred in the next couple of chapters, you'll see.**

**Anyhow, enjoy this one.**

* * *

So Kyle tried to use his method of being nice to Cartman in an attempt to ease tensions, but it did not work, as Cartman still kept ripping on him for being Jewish and for being so easy to fool. As hard as Kyle tried, he simply could not get the better of Cartman. It got so bad, that many people other kids at school would join Cartman in taunting and insulting Kyle. This continued all throughout the next week of school. But even before the last day of the week, Kyle had given up.

On Friday after school, a defeated and even more depressed Kyle walked down the street towards his house. Having given up all hope of getting the better of Cartman. Stan and Kenny had tried consoling him in an effort to make him feel better, but it was no good.

"I just can't do it," he thought to himself. "Perhaps, I really am what he says; I'm a stupid Jew who is too easy to fool."

He got to his house, but before going in, he tried to put on a happy face for his parents. He went inside and walked through the living room, where Sheila was polishing the coffee table.

"Hello bubbe," she said. "How did everything go today?"

"Surprisingly well," Kyle replied.

Sheila stopped polishing and stood up.

"Well," she said. "For once it's nice to see you all peppy and cheerful."

"Thanks mom," said Kyle.

* * *

On the outside, Kyle was a very happy individual. But on the inside, he was the exact opposite; he was a broken and miserable kid. After saying hello to his father and brother, Kyle went upstairs to his room to release his sorrows. He cried until he fell asleep. Several hours later, a knock on the door woke him up.

"Kyle? Kyle? Are you there, Kyle?" Gerald called from the upstairs hallway.

"Uh, yeah, I'm here, Dad," said Kyle as he tried to get a hold of himself.

"It's time for dinner," Gerald said.

"Okay, I'll be right down." Kyle replied.

Kyle hid his bad state and once again pretended to be all happy as he went downstairs for dinner. While the Broflovskis were eating dinner, the phone rang. Gerald got up to answer it.

"Hello," said Gerald.

"Is Kyle there?" said a voice on the other end of the line. "We have something important to tell him."

Gerald turned towards the table.

"Kyle?" he called. "There's somebody who wants to talk to you."

Kyle didn't like the sound of that, but he decided to see who or what it was anyway.

"Coming," he said as he put his silverware down and got up from the table.

Gerald handed his son the phone.

"Hello," said Kyle.

"Kyle Broflovski," said the voice in a rather sinister tone. "Eric Cartman sends his regards, you are a filthy Jew-rat!"

Kyle froze in his spot upon hearing this.

"You are a greedy kike! You are pathetic! You are worthless! You are a.-

With that, Kyle hung up the phone very quickly.

"Who was it, Kyle?" said Sheila.

Kyle calmed down and then walked back to the table.

"Nobody," he said. "It was just a phone solicitor."

"Oh," Sheila said as she continued eating.

After dinner, Kyle went to bed early, saying that he was worn out from everything that happened for the past few days.

* * *

For the next two days, Kyle still contemplated as to what he should do about his current situation. Could he still stand up to Cartman and somehow win the battle? Or was the battle lost and there was nothing that could help?

On Monday morning, as Kyle was getting ready to go to school, he was again struck by his depression and his fear of facing Cartman.

"I can't do it, I just can't do it," he said to himself. "I had to admit it, Cartman, but you are right, I really am a worthless Jew."

Kyle tried to shrug it off; he brushed his teeth and got all of his books ready. He was just about to walk out the front door, when he suddenly heard the words that he had heard on the phone last night. Finally giving in completely, Kyle realized that there was no hope.

"I'm sorry, Stan and Kenny, I've failed you," he said to himself as he walked towards the kitchen.

To be continued…


	6. The Morning Surprise

**Here's the next chapter, please note that this will be the last one that you will receive for some time, because I have hit a rough spot. It's the shortest one yet, but enjoy it if you must.**

* * *

One morning, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman were waiting at the bus stop. When the bus arrived, to their surprise, they found that Kyle did not turn up.

"Where's Kyle?" said Stan.

"He's probably crying with his Jew-problems," said Cartman.

When the boys got to school, they went to their lockers and got their books, they looked around the hall, but Kyle was nowhere to be seen.

"Something's wrong here," said Stan.

"Don't worry about it, Stan," Cartman said. "Kyle can probably take care of himself with his Jew-ethics."

When the boys went to their classroom, they waited for all of the kids to go in. When Mr. Garrison arrived, the boys looked around; still there was no sign of Kyle.

"Okay children," said Mr. Garrison. "We've got a lot of things to cover today, so if you would, please take your seats."

Class went rather slowly, as Stan was too busy thinking about Kyle to pay attention to what Mr. Garrison was teaching. When class dismissed for a brief break, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman went into the hallway to talk about Kyle not turning up.

"Maybe he's just skipping school," said Cartman. "I know that I would if I got tired of it."

"Oh well," said Stan. "We can't do anything about it right now, maybe after school, we'll go to his house and see what's going on."

"I like that idea," said Kenny.

After this brief conversation, the boys each took a drink from a nearby water fountain, and then went back to the classroom.

When Mr. Garrison returned, he had an important announcement to make.

"Uh, Stanley, Kenny, and Eric?" Said Mr. Garrison

Cartman, Kenny, and Stan all stood up.

"The principal needs to see the three of you in her office." he said.

The boys look stunned.

"What? What did we do?" asked Stan.

"Yeah," said Cartman. "We don't know anything about where Kyle is."

"She needs to see you, it's very important," said Mr. Garrison as he pointed to the door.

Stan, Cartman, and Kenny left the classroom and headed towards the office. For some reason, Stan got a sinking feeling inside him. The last time that he had been called to the office for something like his occurred when he was told that Kenny was dying permanently. When the boys reached the office, they opened the door expecting to be lectured, but to their surprise, they saw their parents, joined by the school counselor, Mr. Mackey, along with Principal Victoria. In front of the boys were three chairs.

"Hello boys," said the principal.

"What's this, what's going on?" Cartman asked.

The sinking feeling that Stan had was getting worse, this scenario was exactly like the time that he learned that Kenny was dying. Something was definitely wrong.

"Okay," said Stan. "What did the three of us do this time?"

"You didn't do anything boys." Mr. Mackey said. "It's just that we have something very important to tell you, m'kay."

The boys sat down and their parents joined them.

"Now, it concerns your friend, Kyle." Mr. Mackey continued.

"What's wrong with Kyle?" asked Stan.

"Mom?" said Cartman to his mother. "Do you know what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Eric," replied Liane Cartman. "But you'll probably find out in just a minute."

Mr. Mackey hesitated a bit before telling the boys.

"Kyle," he began. "Went to the hospital about an hour ago."

Stan, Kenny, and Cartman were shocked.

"What?!" they all said at once.

"He's in the hospital?" Stan asked.

Stan's father, Randy Marsh walked over to comfort his son.

"That's right, Stanley," said Randy. "He's in a critical condition."

Stan's mother, Sharon gave her son a pat on the back.

"Stanley," she said. "We don't know if he will be alright or not."

Kenny looked around.

"Kyle's in a coma?" he asked.

Kenny's parents, Stuart and Carol McCormick kneeled down by their son's chair.

"You can say it's something like that," said Stuart.

"Um boys," said Mr. Mackey. "It's important that you know about what is wrong with Kyle."

"Well what's wrong with him?" Stan asked.

Mr. Mackey paused, he cleared his throat and said the following softly and clearly.

"Kyle has," said Mr. Mackey with hesitation. "cut his wrists."

To be continued…


	7. Regret

Nobody moved or said anything for about ten seconds, until finally, Stan spoke up.

"Kyle, cut his wrists?" he asked.

"Kyle t-tried to k-kill himself?" Cartman stuttered.

Liane stroked Cartman's shoulders.

"Oh Eric," she said.

"That's right," said Mr. Mackey. "Kyle has tried to commit suicide."

Stan's eyes began to tear up, the memories of Kenny dying were coming back to him, and now it looked like his best friend Kyle was going to go as well.

"But why would he do that?" Stan sniveled. "He's, he's our friend!"

Randy kneeled down beside Stan.

"Yes, he is," said Mr. Mackey. "And that is where your friendship comes into play; you must all be strong for him."

"N-no…this is impossible," Stan cried. "Why would Kyle do such a thing, why, why, WWWHHHYYY?!"

Stan put his head on Randy's shoulder and began crying as Cartman and Kenny's eyes began to water.

"Kyle's at the hospital," Mr. Mackey continued. "I would advise that the three of you go and visit him.

Stan lifted his head up, and through the tears, he nodded, while Kenny and Cartman both agreed.

Sharon and Randy took the boys to Hell's Pass Hospital. A doctor escorted them down the halls until they reached the room where Kyle was being treated. The boys approached the door to and looked in through the window. Inside the room, Kyle lay in a bed, unconscious, there was an IV attached to him, and his hands were all covered in bandages, which were somewhat red from the blood. Stan looked away from the door. Then, Kenny looked over and saw Kyle's parents sitting on two chairs across from the room. Gerald was comforting Sheila while the latter had her head on her husband's shoulder, she was crying.

"What happened," asked Stan wiping tears from his eyes.

Sheila lifted her head up.

"It happened this morning," she sobbed. "He was getting ready to go to school…"

"I was getting ready to leave for work," Gerald continued. "When I had forgotten a few papers, I came back into the kitchen, and I found Kyle on the floor, he had cut his wrists with a knife, I tried to make sure that Shelia wouldn't see it, but she did however."

Sheila buried her face on her husband's shoulder and continued crying. As Gerald continued to comfort his wife, Stan looked at Kenny.

"Kenny," he said. "I want you to try to help comfort Kyle's parents."

"Okay," replied Kenny with a tear escaping his eye.

Stan looked over at Cartman, who was standing in front of the door looking quite unwell. Stan approached him.

"What's wrong Cartman," he asked.

Cartman turned around; he was sniveling, trying hard not to lose himself.

"Well, are you going to beat me up?" he asked.

Stan looked surprised.

"Why would you ask something like that?" he asked.

Cartman became closer to losing it.

"It's my entire fault!" he cried. "I drove him to suicide with my stupid prank and abuse, I may not like him, but I would not want to see him dead!"

"Then why did you try to do things like form your own Holocaust?"

Cartman dropped to the floor with tears falling from his eyes

"We may have our problems," he said. "But I would never want to see him dead over something that I did!"

Stan felt bad about asking the question that he had just asked, because now he could see that Cartman felt guilty over antagonizing Kyle. Stan then leaned down and patted Cartman on the shoulder. After that, Cartman got up again and he hugged Stan, unable to stop crying. Stan tried to comfort Cartman, but it didn't do any good. Cartman cried on Stan's shoulder for a little bit, before he went back over to the door to Kyle's room.

"Oh Kyle," he cried. "I'm so sorry, if I could take back what I did to you, I would!"

Having realized that his actions of the last few days had resulted in tragedy, Cartman didn't feel glee, all he felt was guilt. As he leaned against the door, he remorsefully cried over the things that he had done, and saying how he wished that he could undo the bad things that he had done, especially driving Kyle to try to kill himself.

To be continued…


	8. A New Light Of Hope

**Okay, note that this chapter is my shortest one yet, but that's because this is like a bridge connecting the previous chapter to the next one. Sorry with the weird phrasing, but you probably know what I mean.**

**Anyway, enjoy this next installment.**

* * *

For about fifteen minutes, things remained the same, Gerald was comforting Sheila with help from Stan and Kenny, while Cartman was continuing to cry with remorse over what he had done, believing it to be his fault that he drove Kyle to suicide. Normally, Cartman would be quite satisfied that Kyle was in a life threatening situation, such as the time that Kyle's kidney was failing, but this time, Cartman could see that it was no laughing matter, he could see that his antics had went too far.

Just then, the door opened and a doctor came out and walked over to Kyle's parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski," he said.

Gerald and Sheila looked up, with the latter wiping tears from her eyes.

"You can relax," said the doctor. "Your son will live."

Kyle's parents didn't say anything for about ten seconds, before they both let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness," Sheila cried. "Gerald, Kyle's going to be alright!"

"He'll need some rest," the doctor continued. "And his cuts will need to heal before he can leave."

Sheila and Gerald didn't care about that, they were just glad to hear that their son was going to live. The doctor went back into the hospital room while Stan went back to Cartman, who was still crying but now had something along the lines of a look of hope on his face; it appeared that he was thinking of something.

"Cartman?" he asked.

Cartman got up as he tried to blink back his tears.

"Kyle, you're going to be alright!" he said. "That's wonderful!"

Stan and Kenny looked puzzled.

"I am going to try to answer for what I did to you Kyle!" Cartman continued. "I'm going to try to get rid of the bad image I gave you, I'm going to-

"Do you really mean it, Cartman?" Stan asked skeptically.

Cartman whirled around.

"Of course I mean it!" he said. "It's because of me that he tried to kill himself, and I'm going to do everything that I can to undo the damage I did."

Stan thought about it for a few minutes before he decided.

"Okay Cartman," he said. "I'll believe you, although you may not be able to restore peace to the Middle East."

"Yeah," said Cartman. "But I can make up for what I did to Kyle."

"Okay Cartman," Stan repeated. "I'll believe that you can make amends on your recent behavior and things you did to Kyle."

"Thank you, Stan." Cartman replied. "Because I'm really going to do it, I'm going to fix Kyle's spirit."

Stan and Kenny were surprised at the rather odd type of vocabulary that Cartman was using, but were both surprised at how he actually was feeling sorry for what he did to Kyle. Cartman looked into the window on the door, Kyle was still unconscious. But now that he knew that Kyle was going to live, Cartman decided to try to make up for what he had done.

"Kyle," he said wiping more tears from his eyes. "I'll do it, I'll make you proud, and I'll make you happy."

And so, a light of hope had returned. Cartman was able to understand just how serious his actions turned out to be. However, Eric didn't care about the consequences that he was probably going to face, all he cared about now was mending the damage that he had done.

To be continued…


	9. Apologies And A Potential Make-Up

**And so we come to the next chapter. By the way, as to those who believe that Cartman is acting out of character, it's some kind of a writing experiment. I know that he has his fans and that things wouldn't be the same without him, and so, I am taking an approach with his characterization. I am trying to see if characters like Eric Cartman are capable of redeeming themselves with a particular shining moment. **

**Now, on with the installment.**

* * *

As Cartman, Stan, and Kenny sat trying to get a hold of themselves, the doctor came out of Kyle's room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski?" He said to Kyle's parents. "Your son is awake."

Gerald and Sheila got up, the latter wiping the stream of tears from her eyes.

"May we see him?" Shelia asked.

When the doctor nodded, Gerald and Sheila entered, followed by Stan and Kenny.

* * *

Kyle was awake enough to where he would be able to talk to the people who came to see him. He looked up at his parents and his friends.

"Hello everyone," he said. "I guess I really went too far didn't I?"

Stan wiped his eyes.

"Oh Kyle," he said. "Why would you do such a thing, try to kill yourself like that?"

"I really didn't think that I could get past my depressed state," Kyle replied. "But I guess that suicide isn't the best option."

Sheila dropped to her knees by Kyle's bed.

"It definitely isn't, Kyle!" she cried. "We already went through this once when your kidney was failing, and I can't bear to go through it again!"

"I know mom," Kyle said. "I wish I hadn't done it now."

Looking around at his parents and friends, Kyle noticed that Cartman wasn't in the room. He became quite concerned.

"Where's Cartman?" he asked.

"He's outside the room, Kyle," replied Gerald. "He's been crying since almost immediately after arriving."

Kyle was concerned even more; he was expecting Cartman to be quite happy with this, like the time that Kyle's kidney was failing.

"Can I talk to him?" he asked. "And can I do it separately?"

"Okay," replied Stan.

Everyone else agreed and left the room. After a few seconds, Cartman entered the room, still crying.

"Cartman?" Kyle asked.

When Cartman looked up, he stared at Kyle, who lay in the hospital bed all helpless looking. Cartman now had a great chance to hurt Kyle even more, to insult him, talk down to him, and do many more bad things. But rather than do that, Cartman did not, instead, all he did was kneel by the bed and cry some more.

"Oh Kyle," he cried. "I'm so sorry!"

"Cartman?" Kyle repeated. "Cartman?"

Cartman looked up and wiped his eyes.

"I didn't mean to drive you to attempt to kill yourself!" he sniveled. "Oh please, I didn't mean it!"

Kyle looked more concerned still, Cartman was a kid who had done horrible things to him, a kid who had tried to kill him, who had put him through torture and abuse, and had insulted him countless times for being Jewish. Now, Kyle had the perfect opportunity to insult his nemesis and do to Cartman what Cartman had done him. But rather than sneer at and mock his rival, just like the time that he had done so when Cartman got infected with HIV, Kyle decided to go along with things and not kick Cartman while he was feeling down.

"Come here Cartman," he said.

Cartman stood up again, with more tears coming from his eyes. Kyle noticed something yet again, the way Cartman was crying was different from the way that he had done so previously, like the time that Kenny was permanently dying. That time, Cartman was trying to get the ban on stem cell research lifted so that he could save Kenny, but instead, he used it to create his own Shakey's Pizza. But this time around, it was much different. Cartman was crying with remorse. Kyle could tell by the tears in his eyes that Cartman truly was sorry for all of the things that lead to Kyle trying to kill himself.

"It's okay, Cartman," he said. "I'm still here, I'm not dead."

"Yeah," Cartman sniffed. "But it's all because of me that you tried to kill yourself!"

Kyle sat up in his bed and put one of his bandaged hands on Cartman's shoulder.

"Cartman," he said. "I can tell that you are sorry, and I accept it."

Cartman looked up.

"No, that's not enough," he said. "Just saying I'm sorry won't be good enough for you; I have to do more for you!"

Kyle smiled.

"Okay, okay Cartman," he said.

Cartman smiled for a few seconds, and then he left the room, calling to everyone else that they could go back in. As Stan, Kenny, and Kyle's parents went back in, Cartman sat down in a chair. In Kyle's room, everyone was asking Kyle about what Cartman had said.

"What were you and Cartman talking about in here?" Stan asked.

"He said that he was sorry and that he wanted to make up for what he did to me," said Kyle. "That's kind of strange for somebody like him if you ask me."

"Yes it is," Stan continued. "I was confused myself, because normally, I was expecting him to be happy that you had tried to kill yourself."

"I could tell that he was acting strange," continued Kyle. "I would have expected him to be insulting me and ripping on me again, considering that he now had the perfect opportunity to do so, but he didn't, instead he was crying to me how sorry he was."

Stan and Kenny looked at each other and then looked back at Kyle.

"That's exactly what he was doing shortly after we first came here," said Stan. "He was crying about how sorry he was that he drove you to attempt suicide."

"And," Kyle continued. "I too had a perfect chance to insult and sneer at Cartman for everything that he had did to me, but rather than do that, I decided to just go along with things and not kick him while he was feeling down like that."

Kyle sat up.

"Well I believe him," he said. "I can tell that this time, he isn't faking what he said, he really means it."

Stan and Kenny looked at each other again.

"I'm not sure about this," said Stan. "But we'll see what happens, if Cartman is capable of redeeming himself."

"Yes we will, Stan," Kyle said. "We'll see if he really can do this, and I hope that he can."

Kenny put his hand on Kyle's right shoulder and stroked it.

"I hope you get well soon Kyle," he said.

"Don't worry, Kenny," Kyle said with a smile. "I'll be okay,"

* * *

With that said, Stan and Kenny, and Kyle's parents left the room to let Kyle rest some more. After staying at the hospital for most of the day, everyone finally decided that it was time to go home. When he arrived home, Cartman went straight to his room and shut the door in order to continue his plan of redemption.

"I don't care what happens," he said. "I'm going to do this, for my favorite Jew."

When Cartman said that, he didn't mean it as an insult, he meant it as a compliment. For once, Cartman could actually see that all of the abuse and torment that he had put Kyle through, particularly the recent events proved to have terrible consequences. But now, only time would tell if Stan's idea was proved correct, and that somebody like Eric Cartman really was capable of redeeming himself...his shining moment.

To be continued…


End file.
